


Поддрежка

by Drumming_Song



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumming_Song/pseuds/Drumming_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Недолгое затишье перед бурей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поддрежка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Held](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945992) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



— Останься, — бормочет Уэсли. Он слишком сонный, чтобы сказать наверняка, получится ли удержать Уилла на этот раз, но нерешительность на его лице говорит, что вышло так, как нужно. Уэсли стонет и тянет его на себя, загораживая свет, но у Уилла хватает сил возражать:

— Твоя мать...

— ...не здесь, — уже, наверное, в миллионный раз говорит Уэсли. Она бросила его, как и все остальные. Их каюта теперь в его распоряжении. Больше никаких пряток. Теперь Уилл может остаться.

Но тот качает головой и договаривает:

— Не одобрила бы, — он приподнимается на руках, расслабленный член выскальзывает из задницы Уэсли. Тот, судорожно выдохнув, откидывается на подушку, хватает Уилла за плечи так сильно, что от пальцев остаются красные следы, и сжимает бедра, пытаясь удержать его в себе. Уилл нежно улыбается, выпутываясь из объятий.

Он ложится рядом, накрывает их обоих одеялом и старается незаметно отодвинуться, чтобы оставить между ними побольше места. Уэсли пододвигается к нему, хватает за запястье и кладет его руку себе на талию, с восторгом ощущая, что Уилл притягивает его, крепко прижимает к себе. Тепло его тела, его влажная кожа сводят с ума, и Уэсли жмется теснее, лениво водит подошвами ступней по его щиколоткам. Член Уилла, даже опавший, идеально ложился меж ягодиц Уэсли. Тот по-кошачьи откидывает голову и трется затылком об ключицу Уилла. В ответ он наклоняется и с тихим смешком целует его в щеку.

— Тебе не кажется, что первый офицер, выходящий из каюты молодого энсина ранним утром, будет выглядеть подозрительно?

Уэсли старается не ежиться — Уилл всегда все замечает, даже если пытаешься что-то скрыть — и бормочет:

— Давай не будем спорить хотя бы сейчас?

Споры не прекращаются. Уилл говорит, что он слишком юн, потом сдается и жестко трахает его, а позже мучается угрызениями совести. Уэсли наплевать. Он умнее доброй половины взрослых на корабле, по меркам большинства миров Федерации он уже совершеннолетний, и он точно знает, что его место — рядом с Уильямом Райкером.

Он ерзает, прижимаясь еще теснее, и переворачивается на другой бок, чтобы спрятать лицо в основании шеи Уилла, сжимает его в объятиях — слишком сильно, слишком близко, чтобы тот мог его оттолкнуть. Уилл пахнет мускусом, и этот запах — сильный, практически удушающий, но Уэсли он нравится. Прежде чем Уилл успевает что-то предпринять, Уэсли произносит:

— Компьютер, погасить свет.

Он моментально гаснет, и Уилл снова тихо смеется.

— Ах ты, маленький хитрец.

— Я не хитрил с тобой.

— Из-за тебя мне все труднее и труднее уходить.

Уэсли протяжно зевает и говорит счастливо:

— Так не уходи. — Честно говоря, чтобы понять, к чему все идет, не нужно быть гением.

Он почти чувствует ухмылку Уилла. Он знает, что тот доволен, и знает, что тот хочет сказать. Они что-нибудь придумают. Он бормочет:

— Помогал мне по учебе? — Не очень удачная отговорка, но сойдет. — Так заработались, что уснули.

— Мм, — доносится до Уэсли глубокий голос Уилла, а его борода щекочет ему шею.

— А работали мы явно много, — ухмыляется Уэсли в ответ, так, как научился у Уилла.

Уилл — его лучшая подушка объятий. Лучший партнер, лучший любовник. Уэсли цепляется за него, обнимает крепче, несмотря на то, что ему жарко — тело Уилла горит, как адское пламя, сокрытое в ворохе одеял. Уэсли хочет пожелать спокойной ночи, но он слишком сонный, чтобы облечь мысли в слова. Вместо этого Уилл успокаивающе оглаживает его бок и шепчет:

— Спокойной ночи, Уэс...

Уэсли полностью счастлив, и чувствует, что утром ничего не поменяется.


End file.
